The present invention relates to a rechargable, auxiliary battery pack for a cellular or mobile telephone that has a standard battery.
One type of portable cellular or mobile telephone is a Motorola 8000S portable telephone. The 8000S mobile telephone is equipped with a standard, rechargable battery pack. However, after fully recharging the standard battery for eight hours, the battery only allows for two hours of standby time for the cellular telephone and 30 minutes of talking time when the telephone is fully activated. Motorola offers an optional adapter for powering the cellular telephone from the cigarette lighter in an automobile. This adapter is a male plug which fits within the female cigarette lighter of the automobile. Further, Motorola also offers, as an option, an AC adapter for the cellular telephone such that a common, 120 volt AC power is transformed into 9 volt DC power utilized by the telephone.
Due to the short battery life of this cellular telephone and the expense and size of the optional adapters, there exists a need for an auxiliary battery pack and an integrated, two piece adapter set for both car and home use of the cellular telephone.